Always
by don't-even-ask1
Summary: Kuru sees his princess in a vulnerable state and is unsure what to do. All he knows is that Marcus is a slimeball. Snuggling and comforting ensues. *Pre-Kulex and eventual Kulex in second chapter.*


**So I've recently rewatched the first season of _Elephant Princess _and fell in love with Kulex all over again! Here's the first chapter of two? (maybe three...I don't know yet). Enjoy!**

* * *

Alex wiped away the tears in her eyes as she dialed her best friend's number. It rang three times and Alex muttered, "Come on, Amanda. Pick up." It rang another two times before it went to the message Amanda had recorded.

"_Hey, you've reached me, Amanda! Obviously, I couldn't pick up, probably just jamming with my band! Leave a message-"_

Alex shut her phone and tossed it on the other side of her bed. Several tears slid down her cheeks as she buried her face in her knees. She was sitting on her bed and no one else was in the house, lucky for her. She didn't want to have to explain to her annoying, meddling sister why her eyes were so red. She wrapped her arms around her head as she forced herself to calm down. Across the room, her phone began to ring. Alex leapt for it, thinking it was Amanda calling her back.

She opened it and said, "Amanda! Thank God-"

"_Alex?_"

Alex stopped mid-sentence. "Marcus."

"_I was calling to tell you that what you saw wasn't what you thought you saw."_

Alex huffed. "What I saw can't really be taken the wrong way. It was very clear what you were doing."

"_But I love _you_, Alex_," Marcus argued.

"Goodbye Marcus," Alex said forcefully.

"_Alex-"_

"Goodbye." Alex hung up the phone and turned the phone off, knowing it was likely that Marcus would try to call her again. That was just the type of guy he was.

Alex stood up from her bed and decided she would go downstairs and get ice cream. That was after all, the classic remedy to a break up…especially if she would go through it alone. Amanda wouldn't pick up her phone. Alex shuddered to think of going to JB to get through a break up. Her father and sister weren't even an option. Her mom was out with her father and sister for the next two days at the beach. Ironically, Alex had stayed behind because her band –that included Marcus – had a gig the next day. And Kuru….

Alex sighed. Kuru saw her as nothing more than an irresponsible princess and would have nothing to do with her as she cried and badmouthed Marcus. Not to mention she used to have a tiny crush on him. Besides, Kuru was in Manjipor updating Omar.

Alex grabbed a tissue and blew her nose. She looked briefly in her mirror and cursed her red eyes and cheeks. Wiping her eyes, she headed out her door and down the stairs. Once into the kitchen, she opened the freezer and got the chocolate ice cream. "Spoon," she muttered. "I need a spoon." Alex grabbed a spoon and planted herself in front of the TV.

After ten minutes of a movie Alex had started watching once it was halfway through, Alex heard a familiar voice behind her. "Alex."

Alex whirled around with the spoon – the now empty carton of ice cream on the floor – and her eyes hardened. "What are you doing here?"

Marcus shrugged. "You wouldn't pick up my calls."

"So you came to see me?" Alex asked angrily. "I thought it was pretty obvious I wanted you to leave me alone."

"I needed to explain," Marcus said. "You need to know I didn't want that to happen."

"You seemed pretty enthusiastic."

"Hannah kissed me! I didn't kiss her!" Marcus defended.

Alex stood up and rounded on Marcus. "You were kissing her. I saw you, goddamn it!"

Marcus met Alex halfway and put his hands on her shoulders. "But I love you. She means nothing to me, I swear!"

Alex shook Marcus's hands off. "That's not the point. You cheated on me, Marcus. Am I not good enough for you? Am I not enough for you?"

"Of course you are!" he said, trying to hold Alex. "You always will be."

Alex pushed Marcus away from her. "No, Marcus. We're done."

"Alex-"

"Get out of my house," Alex said, her voice hard.

Marcus took a step back. "You're making a huge mistake-"

"Out."

"-You love me. Who else will love you like I did?"

Alex took a step forward. "Get out, now. I will get my dad."

"He's not home."

Alex started to feel fear set in. What would she do if Marcus refused leave? She couldn't physically make him. "Go home, Marcus," she pleaded.

Marcus sighed and stood for a moment before turning around and leaving the house. As soon as the door shut, Alex sank to her knees and sobbed. After a few minutes, she stopped and instead let silent tears fall down her face. She brought her knees around and buried her face in her knees.

_Why? _she kept asking herself. _Why would Marcus cheat on me? Am I not good enough for him? Maybe I'm not… I haven't paid him enough attention, especially with Manjipor and Kuru always on my back._

"Princess? What are you doing on the floor?" Alex looked up to see Kuru eyeing her with concern. When he saw her tear streaked face, his expression changed to confusion. "What's wrong, Princess?"

Princess. Alex hated that word. It marked the separation between her and Kuru, because as much as he meant to her, she would never be anything more than Princess.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Go away."

"Something's obviously wrong, Princess. You are crying, are you not?"

Alex sighed and shook her head. "No, Kuru. Now leave."

"Not until you tell me why you're crying. As your servant, I am devoted to you and will help you in any way possible-"

"Go away!"

Kuru was surprised for a moment at Alex's outburst and then his face hardened. "No, Princess."

Alex was starting to lose her willpower to keep her composure in front of Kuru. All she wanted at the moment was for him to hold her as she cried. She knew he wouldn't, however, and even wishing it could make him lecture her for an hour.

"I'll be fine, Kuru. You just leave me alone."

"Did Marcus do this to you?" Kuru asked, his voice surprisingly angry.

Alex was surprised for Kuru to guess so fast. "It's not-"

Kuru knelt beside Alex and placed a hand on her cheek. Alex was startled into silence and Kuru's concerned eyes found hers. "Did he or didn't he make you cry?"

Stunned by Kuru's odd actions, Alex could only nod.

"What'd he do?"

Alex felt tears welling up in her eyes again. "He cheated on me," she whispered.

"Oh, my princess…" Kuru murmured. "He knows not what he gives up."

Tears rolled down Alex's cheeks. "Kuru," Alex said before hugging Kuru and burying her face into his neck.

Surprised at first, Kuru hesitantly wrapped his arms around Alex as she sobbed into his shoulder. "It's okay, Alex. It'll all be okay."

…..~…..

Kuru glanced down at the sleeping girl in his arms. The two had relocated to the couch a few minutes after Kuru's legs had fallen asleep. Kuru had whispered to Alex that he was going to move them but she hadn't seemed to notice, even when Kuru had cautiously placed his arm under her legs and behind her back. Alex only buried her face deeper into the meeting between Kuru's neck and shoulder when Kuru had picked her up and carried her to the couch.

Kuru sighed and adjusted Alex slightly so she wouldn't be breathing on his neck. Kuru laid his head back on the couch and closed his eyes. He decided he was enjoying this much more than he should, because Alex was his princess and this was _highly _inappropriate and also because Alex was upset; he should not be happy.

But he was. He was enjoying the feeling of holding the princess and being her support. Kuru knew he shouldn't, that if Omar found out, if the Council found out, Alex would be dishonored and Kuru would be exiled. That's only just for inappropriate contact. If Kuru got what he wanted…

Kuru shook his head. He had to stop thinking about what he wanted. It was not possible. He was a servant and Alex was a princess. There was no possibility that what Kuru wanted would ever happen.

Again, Kuru sighed and looked down at the sleeping princess. He tightened his hold on her as she nuzzled his neck. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back and didn't even notice as he fell asleep.

…..~….

Alex woke up slowly as her consciousness slowly drifted back to her. Feeling her warm pillow, she snuggled into it, wishing to fall back into the nothingness. However, that all came crashing down when her pillow moved.

Shocked, Alex opened her eyes and was astonished to see Kuru's sleeping face just inches from her own. His arms were at her waist and her head was on his chest. Alex looked up and realized they were on the couch.

"Kuru?" she asked.

Kuru's eyes open slowly and when his met hers, he jerked away. "Princess!" As he looked down at their intertwined bodies, his expression became horrified. "I am so sorry, Princess. I did not mean-I mean, well after you and Marcus-" Kuru pulled back from Alex and fell to his knees on the floor, bowing to her. "I am so sorry, Princess. This is unforgivable-"

"Kuru," Alex interrupted. "Stop, everything's fine. You were comforting me, right?"

Kuru looked up at the girl on the sofa and nodded. "Correct."

"Then what is so bad?" Alex asked as she rubbed her eyes.

Kuru sat up and answered, "Inappropriate contact between a servant and royalty, sleeping together…I should be banished. Say the word, Princess, and you will never see me again."

"Wha-?" Alex asked, shocked. "Of course not, Kuru! You're being ridiculous!"

"But if the council-"

"But the council won't know," Alex interrupted, already knowing Kuru's argument. "As far as I'm concerned, you were only comforting me through something that was overwhelming. That is your job, isn't it? To help me?"

Reluctantly, Kuru nodded. "Correct princess."

"Very well," Alex said. "I must get dressed for the day. Thank you, Kuru."

Alex stood up and left the room. As she sprinted up the steps and into her room, she could feel her heart hammering. After the door to her room was safely closed and she was leaning against it, she asked herself, _Why had Kuru made her heart beat so fast?_

* * *

**Worth a review? I'm taking a suggestions for the next chapter! :D Thanks for reading! **


End file.
